Finding Faith in the ER
by crazynobody
Summary: Susan gets an unexpected visitor (slash) Third Watch, ER crossover
1. Default Chapter

Title: Finding Faith in the ER  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while!   
  
  
  
Summary: Susan gets an unexpected visitor (Fem-slash) Third Watch, ER crossover  
  
Rating: PG  
  
I never thought I would get married, I always wanted to but for some reason I never thought I would. But here I am about to purpose to my girlfriend of two years. She is defiantly the one, the more and more I think about it the more I realize that I want to spent my life with this woman. How did I get this conclusion you ask? Well it all start two summers ago in the ER…  
  
It was a normal busy day in the ER. I've been on my feet for four hours straight seeing patient after patient after patient and finally it was time for me to go home. I was walking towards the lounge to get my stuff to go home when Abby walked up be hide me.  
  
"Susan someone is at the desk for you."   
  
"I'm off get them to someone else." I sighed  
  
"It's not a patient she says she knows you." She said and pointed over to the 'she' she was referring to, a medium size blond who was standing over at the admission desk. She looked familiar but where did I know her from? Then it hit me  
  
"Oh my god!" I didn't mean for it to come out but it did.  
  
"Oh my god what?" Abby gave me her famous confused look.  
  
"She was one of the police officer that helped find my niece. "  
  
"Oh. So what's the problem?"  
  
"There's no problem I am just surprised to see her." Which was true after I left New York I didn't think I'd every see her or anybody else I meet there, but that wasn't the reason why I said what I said. To tell the truth I kind of had a crush on her when I was in New York. I know. I know I'm thirty- four years old and still having 'crushes' on people. How juvenile is that? Well anyway back to my story. "Did she say what she wanted?" I asked trying to hide the nervous that hit me suddenly.  
  
"No. All she said was 'does a Dr. Susan Lewis work here?' "  
  
"Oh." I must have looked nervous because Abby sensed something.  
  
"You sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah thanks." I lied and nodded my head, and then I walked over to the admission desk. "Officer Yokas?" she turned around and faced me. She's even more beautiful then I remember.   
  
"Hi. Dr. Lewis how have you been." She said. She seemed happy to see me. I smiled to myself  
  
"Fine and yourself?" I asked and let my smile show  
  
"Good."  
  
"What are you doing here in Chicago?"  
  
"I'm here for two weeks for the woman of the shield conference. Since I was here I thought I would look you up and see how you were doing."  
  
"Really? I'm surprised you even remember me, I mean I know you meet a lot of people and I know how hard it is to keep track."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you know" she said looking around at the packed ER. "As many people that I meet some people you just can't forget." She says to me and smiles. I nodded my head in agreement.   
  
"I know exactly what you mean. Well I just got off so do you want to go and get some coffee?" I asked forgetting about my tiredness.  
  
"Sure that would be great." She replied giving me another one of her smiles.  
  
"I have to get my things I'll be right back." She nods and I turned around and start to walk towards the lounge for the second time, this time I get stopped by Kerry.  
  
"Susan, Carter just called in and said was going to be a hour late and were short two nurses do you think you can stay a little late to day?" I looked around the ER realized it's more crowed than I thought. I then look at the officer I just made place with. She was still in earshot since I only took three steps before Kerry stopped me.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said as I turned around to face her.  
  
"Its okay we can grab a cup of coffee another time or" she pauses." I can wait for you if you want."  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that I really don't know how long I will be." I said praying to god that she insisted on staying.  
  
"I don't mind besides I don't know anybody else in Chicago and I hate going places by myself so I doubt if I would be able to find something better to do."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Well if you're really sure, you can wait in the lounge it's a little more comfortable then out here." She said okay then I led her to the lounge. "Are you sure you want to stay I mean there's not much to do in here."  
  
"I'm sure. I still have paper work for the conference I still have to fill out" she said motioning to the small backpack she was caring "that should keep me busy for awhile. So don't worry about me." She smiles. If she keeps doing that I swear I'm going to get lost I remember thinking to myself.  
  
"Okay. You can help yourself" I said motioning to the coffee "but I'm afraid by now it might not be too good."  
  
"I'm sure I had worse." She chuckles.  
  
"I'll back as soon as I can." She nods and with that I lift the lounge.  
  
When I return to the lounge two hours later I find Pratt flirting with the beautiful officer. I can tell by the look in her eyes she's not interested and that she's only listening to his crap to be nice. I swear Pratt would flirt with any women with a pulse. I decide to end her misery and step in.  
  
"Officer Yokas ready to go?"  
  
"Officer? You're a cop?" Pratt says and tried to sound amazed. She nodded. "Why would a beautiful woman like yourself want with a dangerous job like that?"  
  
"To take care of my beautiful children." She smiles I know she's trying to hold back at laugh  
  
"Children?"  
  
"Yes children. I have a daughter who just turned thirteen and a son who's nine."  
  
"Oh." Was his only reply  
  
"It was nice talking to you Dr. Pratt." She said when she saw me put on my jacket  
  
"It was nice talking to you to Faith, um if you want to catch a drink before you leave Chicago give me a call." God the boy never gives up, I was sure he would have quit when he realized she had kids. No luck there.  
  
"Ok I will" she gave him a smile. I'm sure she only did it to get rid of him or at least that is what I told myself.  
  
*******  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

*******  
  
"What are you so happy about?" was Abby's greeting to me when she walked into the lounge on her break the day after I went for coffee with Faith.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said still grinning like an idiot.  
  
"I talking about that big grin you've been wearing ever since you've came in today." She smiled at me. "Does it have anything to do with the officer that came in yesterday?" She smirked. I nearly dropped my cup of coffee when I got what she was implying. How did she know I was…   
  
"What are you talking about?" I tried to deflect her implication. I wasn't ashamed of the fact that I was attracted to other woman I just rather have my personal life stay outside the hospital.  
  
"I'm talking about you practically having a heart attack when you saw her yesterday and then you come in today unable to stop that grin on you face." She smiled.  
  
"I…I um…" I stuttered trying to think of something to say to explain how I acted with out telling her the truth. "Damn." I felled miserably.   
  
"So spill it, what did you and the charming Officer do last night?" she asked as an evil grin spread on her face. I was hesitant at first but I gave into her after I realized how bad I wanted to tell somebody about what happen last night with Faith.  
  
"We went out for coffee after we left here. It was a little awkward at first then we started talking. She told me she got a divorced…"  
  
"So she's available."  
  
"Yes she's available." I said unable to stop the smile that appeared on my face. "She said she got a promotion at her job an now she a detective."   
  
"Available and successful." She smirked. 'okay what did I just get my self into?" I remember thinking.   
  
"I told her about everything that been going on with me. She asked me if I was seeing anybody. I said no and she asked me out to dinner." I said quickly trying to end the conversation.  
  
"You're going out with her tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where are you taking her?"  
  
"I'm not taking her anywhere, she asked me out."  
  
"So where is she taking you?" she corrected herself  
  
"I don't know?" I admitted  
  
"You didn't ask her."   
  
"No I didn't. I figure she didn't know yet." Abby gave me a confused looked. "Yesterday was her first day in Chicago."   
  
"Oh. So did she a least tell you how to dress?"  
  
"Casual."  
  
"So what are you wearing?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't really thought about it yet." Which was a lie, after I drop off Faith at her hotel I went straight home and tried to figure out what to wear. Which by the way did not help I steal didn't know what to wear.   
  
"Some advised wear something easy to get out of." she smirked. I was about to replied with a smart comment but Weaver came in and stopped me.  
  
"You too are not paid to seat around and talk all day get back to work." Always Sandy sunshine.  
  
"So she's picking you up?" Abby asked went Weaver was out of sight.  
  
"No, I'm picking her up. Why are you so interested in my love life now?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
"Well I haven't been in a relationship with anybody in over a year. So your dating for the both of us." she replied straight-faced walking to the door. "I want details tomorrow." Abby smiled and walked out.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Chapter 3

**********  
  
I knew today was going to be good to be true. An hour before I was due to get off work, the ER gets hit with four major and ten minor traumas not to mention the patients we already had. Two hours into the rush I had to call Faith and cancel our date.   
  
Another hour past and we finally got through most of the crowd but we still had unseen patients. I went to the nurses station to get another chart when Abby cornered me by the board.  
  
"Why don't you go take a break in the lounge." she smiled  
  
"I wish I could but look at this place…" I began before she cut me off.  
  
"Trust me Susan go take a break." something in her voice got me curious so I agreed to go into the lounge. I was more then surprise when I opened the door to find Faith putting food on two separate plates on the table  
  
"Faith what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I thought I would bring you something since you probably wouldn't get dinner to late ." Nobody's ever did things like this for me, I didn't know exactly how to react.  
  
"Y-you didn't have to do this." I said still standing by the door.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. " she smiled  
  
"I really don't know what to say…thank you." I'm pretty sure shock was still present in my voice.  
  
"No problem, now sit down and eat before you get call away." she smirked.  
  
"Okay, so detective, what's on the menu?" I asked as I walked up to the table.  
  
"Well I didn't know what you like exactly liked so I got something error proof." she moved out of the way and showed me two plates of Chinese food. "I don't know how you ate when you were in medical school but when I was in the academy I used to live off this stuff."   
  
"When I was in med school I don't even think I had time to eat." I sat down next to where Faith stood.  
  
"Well you do now, your friend said she would cover for you so you could have sometime to eat." she moved to sit across from me.  
  
"My friend?"  
  
"Yeah the nurse. I think her name was Abby." She reached over to a soda.  
  
"Yeah it probably was, she really likes you." I said as I accepted the soda.  
  
"Really?" by the sound of her voice this really surprised her.  
  
"For me that is." I clarify  
  
"So do I." she winked, I felt my face go red. "So you talk about me?" amusement clear in her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well we haven't even had our first date and already one of your friend 'likes me for you'."  
  
"Well I would call this our first date wouldn't you?"  
  
"This is not a date, trust me I can do better then dinner in the lounge at your job."  
  
"Well I think this is sweet, I'd except this for a first date over other dates I had in the past." I hadn't taken my eyes off her yet. Of course I ways thought she was beautiful but something about that night made me realize it more.  
  
"Well I still plan on giving you a proper first date." She said opening her soda.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked as curiosity got the better of me.   
  
"For tonight?" I nodded. " I was going to take you to La Petite Folie for dinner…"  
  
"That French restaurant on 55th Street?"   
  
"Yeah, have you been there before?"  
  
"No, I always wanted to but there booked up until winter. How did you get reservations?" I was completely confused how she got reservation there when she's been in Chicago for less then a week.   
  
"After September11 a lot of people go out of there way to help New York City police officers." a guilty grin graced her face briefly   
  
"Please tell me you don't use you status as a police officer too get what you want." I asked cross between amused and shocked. Honestly probably to the same thing if I had the chance.  
  
"I don't usually but I want to do something special for you."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way because I really am grateful but why?" I had to asked because I didn't do anything to deserve this. If I thought about it I should be doing something nice for her, after all she help find Susie.  
  
"Why what?" she asked I could tell from the expression on her face she was generally confused.  
  
"Why are you being so nice." not that I mind her be nice but like I said before nobody ever went out of there way to make her happy.  
  
"Because I like you, because you deserve it." she said then took a bite of her food.  
  
"Why?" I could put together a question at the moment but she didn't seem to mind my lack of vocabulary .  
  
"Why do I like you or why do you deserve it." she asked looking up from her plate.  
  
"Why do you like me?"  
  
"Because your beautiful." she said looking me directly in the eyes. I felt a chill run up my spin from the intense of her gaze. "Do you want to know what else I had planed?"  
  
"Yeah sure." I breathed.  
  
"Well after dinner I plan to go a movie and if wasn't to late dancing after wards."  
  
"You dance?" she didn't seem like the dancing type  
  
"Not well but I would risk embarrassment to be close to you." she grinned. I was completely shocked at how forward she was being.  
  
"Do you think it'd be worth the risk?" I asked playfully.  
  
"Oh yeah it's defiantly worth the risk." she said returning the playfulness "Can I asked you something?" she asked in a softer voice.  
  
"Sure." I asked confused at her change in tone.  
  
"Why do you think so little of yourself?" she asked sincerely as her put her fork down turning her full attention to me.  
  
"I don't." I said defensibly   
  
"You do. If you didn't you wouldn't question everybody who finds you attractive." she pointed out  
  
"Not every one." I smirked  
  
"Right." sarcasm deeply present in her voice.  
  
"No really, I only question the really good looking ones." Okay so it wasn't as forward as her come-on but it's a start.  
  
"So you think I'm good looking?" she asked somewhat innocently.  
  
"Your very beautiful." I said and took the first bite of my food, still noticing the redness on her cheeks.  
  
She opened her mouth after a moment to say something but the door opened.  
  
"Sorry to barge in like this but it's getting packed out there and Weaver's starting to bitch about you being MIA." Abby said opening the door. I sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith I have to get back out there."  
  
"It's okay I had funny while it lasted." she said with a soft smile  
  
"So did I." I smiled and walked from my side of the table to hers and leaned in close to her ear. "You promised me a proper first date don't make me wait to long." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me.  
  
"I would never think of it."  
  
"Good." my voice still not above a whisper. I leaned down and kissed the corned of her mouth. " I'll see you later okay."  
  
"Alright." she breathe with a smile.  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
